memes_internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Memes
Un mème internet est un anglicisme (venant d'« Internet meme ») utilisé pour décrire un élément ou un phénomène repris et décliné en masse sur internet. C'est une acception récente du terme mème, qui définit ce phénomène dans sa globalité. D'après l’Oxford English Dictionary, un « mème » est un élément d'une culture ou d'un ensemble de comportements qui se transmet d'un individu à l'autre par imitation ou par un quelconque autre moyen non-génétique (« an element of a culture or system of behaviour passed from one individual to another by imitation or other non-genetic means »). Description Dans sa forme la plus sommaire, un mème internet est une idée simple propagée à travers le web. Cette idée peut prendre la forme d'un hyperlien, d'une vidéo, d'un site internet, d'un hashtag, d'un personnage récurrent ou simplement d'une phrase ou d'un mot. Ce mème peut être propagé par plusieurs personnes par le biais de réseaux sociaux, de blogs, de messageries instantanées, d'actualité, et autres services internet. Un mème internet peut parfois changer avec le temps, par hasard ou du fait d'un commentaire, d'imitations ou d'une parodie. Les mèmes internet peuvent évoluer et très vite se répandre sur Internet, atteignant souvent une popularité mondiale et disparaissant quelques jours après leur publication. Ils sont répandus par les internautes, volontairement, et par pair-à-pair, plutôt que de manières prédéterminées et automatiques. L’élément humoristique est un facteur très important pour les mèmes. Une communication décalée par rapport à un contexte en combinaison avec des images, est bien souvent la base des mèmes sur internet. Chaque membre de la communauté cherche à se faire une place en introduisant ou modifiant des mèmes. L'imitation entre pairs induit implicitement une compétition créative pour se faire remarquer et générer collectivement le buzz. Leur croissance et leur impact rapide ont attiré l'attention de chercheurs et des industries4. En théorie, les chercheurs déterminent quels sont les mèmes les plus populaires qui pourront rester le plus longtemps sur Internet. Commercialement, ils sont utilisés en tant que marketing viral, aperçus comme publicités de masse. La communauté virtuelle (exemples : TED Talks, Digg) a assimilé ce thème pour encourager la génération et la popularité de célèbres mèmes. Types et utilisations es relations publiques, les publicités et les commerçants ont adopté les mèmes internet en tant que marketing viral et guerilla marketing essayant ainsi de créer un « buzz » pour le produit ou service. Les commerçants, par exemple, utilisent les mèmes internet pour créer un intérêt pour les films qui autrement ne bénéficieraient d'aucune publicité positive auprès du public. Le film de 2006 Des serpents dans l'avion a bénéficié de plus de publicité grâce à cette méthode. Utilisé dans le contexte des relations publiques, le terme mème serait plus perçu comme étant un « buzzword » plutôt qu'un propre mème internet. Une forme commune de mème internet est créée lorsqu'un individu, une compagnie, une production, un groupe de musique est promue pour sa valeur culturelle. Les Sites web personnels, par exemple, sont parmi les mèmes internet les plus connus. Origine du mot Le terme de « mème » a été proposé pour la première fois par Richard Dawkins dans Le Gène égoïste (1976) par déformation du terme mimesis (« imitation », en grec ancien) par analogie avec le mot gène. Selon Dawkins, dans le domaine mental, les mèmes sont des réplicateurs, comparables à ce titre aux gènes, mais responsables de l'évolution de certains comportements animaux et des cultures. Quelques exemples de mèmes Internet parmi les plus connus Kilroy was here (graffiti des années 1940) Chuck Norris Facts Gangnam Style Giorgio A. Tsoukalos Grumpy Cat Harlem shake Nokia 3310 Nyan Cat Rick Roll Pedobear Pepe Notes et références ↑ Definition dor meme http://oxforddictionaries.com/definition/meme?q=meme archive 2.↑ (en) Charalambos Konstantineas, George Vlachos, « Internet Memes. Humor in late modernity and encroachment upon the mainstream » archive PDF, sur inter-disciplinary.net,‎ 14 novembre 2012 (consulté le 14 novembre 2012). 3.↑ AA Casilli, « Pour une sociologie du #troll » archive, sur bodyspacesociety.eu,‎ 14 novembre 2012 (consulté le 14 novembre 2012). 4.↑ (en) Kempe, David et Kleinberg, Jon et Tardos, Maximizing the spread of influence through a social network (L'influence à travers les réseaux sociaux), ACM (lire en ligne archive). 5.↑ a et b (en) Karl Hodge, « It's all in the memes (Tout est dans le mème) » archive, sur The Guardian,‎ 10 août 2000 (consulté le 5 janvier 2009). 6.↑ « Qu'est-ce qu'un mème ? » archive, sur Le télégramme.com,‎ 1er février 2011 (consulté le 11 février 2011). 7.↑ (en) David Carr, « Hollywood bypassing critics and print as digital gets hotter » archive, sur New York Times (consulté le 5 juillet 2007). 8.↑ (en) « Internet memes » archive (consulté le 11 février 2011). 9.↑ (en) « Kilroy Was Here - Los Angeles Times » archive, latimes.com,‎ 5 avril 2000 (consulté le 6 décembre 2013). 10.↑ (en) Leighton et Edward J. Lopez, Madmen, Intellectuals, and Academic Scribblers, Stanford, California, Stanford University Press,‎ 2013, 209 p. (ISBN 9780804780971), chap. 5 (« How Ideas Matter for Political Change »). Source externe Il mème un peu, beaucoup…, article de Libération du 12-13 avril 2008 Articles connexes Effet Streisand Encyclopedia Dramatica Liste de phénomènes Internet Mémétique Mème Liens externs (en) Internet Meme Database Générateur de mème internet